1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having good waterproof function.
2. Description of Related Art
TW patent No. M456614 discloses an electrical connector having waterproof function. The electrical connector includes an insulator, a plurality of terminals secured in the insulator, a metallic shell shielding around the insulator, an insulating housing injection molded around the metallic shell and a rear cover. The metallic shell surrounds the insulator to form a receiving cavity, and thereby a long and narrow gap is formed on the metallic shell communicating with the receiving cavity. The insulating housing surrounds the outer surface of the metallic shell. The insulator and the rear cover are received in the insulating housing and the rear cover is set behind the insulator. Waterproof adhesive material is provided at a rear side of the rear cover so as to form a sealing segment. The rear cover is sandwiched between the insulator and the sealing segment. With a development of the electronic products, the electrical connector is becoming lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller. Although the electrical connector is provided with an insulating housing injection molded around the outer surface of the metallic shell and has a good waterproof effect. But the extra insulating housing makes the volume of the electrical connector be bigger and increases the cost.
In view of the foregoing, an electrical connector with good waterproof function is able to overcome the drawbacks described aforementioned would be desirable.